


Almost Lost  Book II

by StormyBear30



Series: Almost Lost Series [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in a serious about my two favorite men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lost  Book II

“You ready?” Jared called out as he entered the hospital room of his brother, grimacing internally at the sight of his brother and his lover practically making out on the bed before him. “Jesus Christ…you haven’t even been discharged yet. Do you think you can keep it in your pants until we get home” He spoke up louder when the two hadn’t even acknowledged his presence.

“I don’t know…you think that we can keep it in our pants until we get out of here baby?” Shannon teased, winking at his boyfriend before shooting an evil smirk Jared’s way.

“Well it’s only like ten minutes to the hotel…so I guess we could try” Tomo teased back, stealing a quick kiss before turning to face Jared as well.

“Hotel? What hotel?” Jared asked, confusion written across his face as he stared at the cuddling two. “You mean the plane…because you know that I hired a private plane to take us back home”

“I know Jay…but Tomo and I have decided to stick around here for a few days longer. We just want to relax and enjoy some of the city” Shannon replied, shifting away from Tomo as he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for what was to come next. “We just want to spend some time alone together”

“Shannon…Jesus…Fuck” Jared rushed out as he strode over towards his brother. “You haven’t even been released from the hospital yet and already you’re making plans for shit that you shouldn’t be doing. The doctor told you to take it easy…to go home and relax for a while and now you want to stay here and have a fuck fest. Jesus Christ Shannon…use your fucking head…or was this your idea?” Jared accused Tomo, as his fists clenched at his sides in full fury. “Gonna try and finish the job now?”

“Jared…” Shannon cried out in full anger as he jumped up off of the bed and confronted his brother. “You won’t talk like that to him anymore do you hear me. I am a grown fucking man and if I want to spend a few days relaxing with my boyfriend then I will fucking do it. Last time I checked I didn’t need your permission to live my life”

“I am just worried about you…” Jared tried to defend himself at the look of pure anger directed at him by his brother.

“How many times have I told you that…” Shannon’s words were cut off at a tugging at the back of his shirt.

“Maybe he’s right” Tomo spoke up, ignoring the look of confused upset that Shannon was throwing his way and the look of suspicion he was receiving from his brother.

“Tomo?” Shannon questioned as he turned to face his lover fully.

“Maybe we should just go back to California and get you fully recuperated before we decide to take a vacation” He nearly choked on the words he had said at the smug look that he received from Jared.

“There it’s settled. I’ve got a car waiting for us downstairs and within the next few hours we will be back home where I can take proper care of you” Jared piped up, grabbing Shannon by the cuff of his shirt, literally pushing him into the wheelchair brought in my the attending nurse.

“Everyone ready to go?” Matt questioned as he entered the room full of nothing but a heavy silence. “What?” He asked noting a look of smugness on his lovers face, a look of confusion on Shannon’s face and a look of pure upset plastered across Tomo’s.

“Nothing…let’s go” Jared replied as he pushed the nurse out of the way and began to push his brother into the hallway of the hospital.

“Ok…what the fuck did I miss?” He whispered towards Tomo as the two of them walked behind the brothers.

“Nothing…” Tomo lied, closing his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath to ease the anger and upset boiling deep within him. He knew that Shannon was upset with him, knew that he was going to have to deal with the aftermath of his stupidity afterwards, but if it meant that Jared didn’t cause his lover any more grief then he needed then so be it.

The plane ride, although only a few hours was a complete nightmare for Tomo as he sat quietly at the back of the plane alone and miserable. He watched as Jared doted over his lover, talking a mile a minute, while ignoring the rest of them. Shannon didn’t seem to care or mind as he allowed his brother to do whatever he wanted, completely ignoring Tomo in the process. “You know it should be you up there taking care of him and not Jared” Matt spoke quietly beside him. “You can’t keep letting Jared just push you out of the way because if you don’t stand up to him that’s just what he’s going to do” Tomo didn’t say anything as he smiled softly at Matt before getting up and heading for the restroom. With a deep and heavy breath Tomo washed his face while he checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked older. Hell, if he thought about it he felt older as well. He just wished that things could have gone back to the way they used to be before Shannon’s heart attack, but knew that wishing was a waste of time as he opened the door and came face to face with the man that he loved.

“Hi…” Shannon smiled up at his lover, cupping his face tenderly within his hand before leaning in to kiss his lover.

“Oh…speaking to me now?” Tomo asked sarcastically, pulling back as he made a half hearted attempt to move past the man.

“I’m sorry. I know that I’ve been a shit…but I was so confused and frustrated as to why you just rolled over and allowed Jared to take over” Shannon replied, taking Tomo’s hand into his own before linking their fingers together. “What’s going on in that cute little head of yours baby?”

Tomo thought of all the things he could say, but thought better of it as he gazed into beautiful loving eyes gazing back at him. “Nothing Shan…just thought it was a better idea to get you home and fully rested. Now that the tour has been cancelled we can take off together once you are feeling better”

“I’m feeling better now” Shannon teased as he shifted his pelvis forward, proving to Tomo just how much better he was feeling after all.

“Yeah…I can see that” Tomo smiled his first real smile in what felt like ages as he allowed his lover to push him back into bathroom, before capturing his lips under his own. The kiss turned heated and heavy as both men fumbled with zippers and buttons to remove unneeded clothing. “Jesus…I’ve missed you” Tomo whispered hotly against Shannon’s ear, holding on tightly as the man before him continued to assault his neck with nips and kisses.

“I know baby…missed you too” Shannon replied just as hotly as he wound his hand through Tomo’s hair, once again attaching his lips to a beautifully kissable mouth. “I need you Tomo” He cried out, breaking their kiss as Tomo’s knee rubbed his particularly sensitive penis.

“Now…” Tomo cried out as he forced himself out of Shannon’s grasp, turning around to face the wall, leaving no time for talk as he bent forward as much as he could. “Don’t need preparation Shan…just do it” He demanded over his shoulder, knowing that it was going to hurt like hell, but needing to feel the hurt so some strange reason.

“Tomo…let me…” Shannon tried to reason with his lover, but a banging upon the door shut him up in an instant.

“Tomo…Shannon…I don’t even want to know what the fuck you are doing in there…but cut the shit off and get to your seats. The plane will be landing shortly” Jared’s angered voice echoed around them as the two stood together panting and ready for action.

“Fuck off Jared” Shannon cried out, ignoring his brothers cries of protests and incessant banging upon the small door. “Just ignore him Tomo” He spoke up against the loudness behind them, running his hands down the curve of Tomo’s ass as he prepared to fuck the shit out of his boyfriend. “I love you baby” He grunted against Tomo’s ear positioning himself as he focused on his task and not the kicking being added to the banging at the door behind him.

“I can’t…”Tomo rushed out, his hard on gone as he shifted away from Shannon, lying his forehead upon the wall for support and to hide the shame and anger covering his face.

“Just ignore him…he will go away eventually” Shannon tried to explain to Tomo, running his hands under the cloth t-shirt the man was wearing. “Tomo?” He questioned as the man whom had never shied away from his touch before acted as if it had burned him.

“We’d better go back” He replied, pulling his pants up, trying not to touch Shannon’s body in the least, but finding it near difficult in the tiny confines of the bathroom.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Shannon demanded as he grabbed onto Tomo’s arm and forced him to look at him. “Why are you acting like this? Since when does Jared decide anything for us?. Tomo please…talk to me” His voice waived as he tried to catch the eye of the mean clearly trying to avoid his.

“Let’s just get you home and then we can talk. I love you” Tomo blurted out quickly as he leaned forward and kissed the clearly confused man before him. “I really do…” The rest of his words fell on empty air as Shannon shot him a confused and dirty look before pulling up his own pants and exiting the room without another word. Tomo watched as Jared shot him an evil glare before wrapping his arm around his brother and leading him back towards their seats at the front of the plane.

“I don’t want t hear it” Tomo said to Matt as he plopped down in frustration in the seat next to him.

“I wasn’t going to say anything” Matt defended, but the look on his face showed otherwise.

“Why don’t you go and take a nap Shannon. You look kind of tired” Jared spoke to his brother as the two entered their home an hour later, a silent Tomo walking slowly behind them. Shannon didn’t say a word, completely ignoring the two of them as he walked off towards his bedroom. Jared waited until Shannon was out of ears shot before turning his full attention towards the still silent person standing before him. “I suppose that it’s too much to think that you will be staying at your own place tonight?” He asked snidely, wanting to say so much more and yet for some reason finding himself holding back.

“Jesus Christ Jared…he’s my lover…where else would I be. You got your way and brought him back home…now leave us the fuck alone” Tomo growled under his breath as not to alert Shannon to their confrontation. Without another word, he walked away from the leader of their band, ignoring his cries of protest as he entered the room he sometimes shared with Shannon, closing the door softly behind him. His breath caught within his throat as he took in the sight before him of Shannon lying across the top of the bed, soft snores of slumber wafting around him. Silently he made his way across the room, removing his socks and shoes before gently climbing atop the bed as well. A small smile ghosted across his lips at just how handsome and peaceful his lover look, but the smile soon turned into a picture of pain as the previous events played over and over within his mind. It was in that exact moment in time that he realized the true extent of what had happened and just how close to losing the man that he loved like no other really was. The trembling overtook him so quickly that he had no way to control them as he sat at the foot of the bed, knees into chest, his body a mind of its own.

Shannon felt as if he were on a rolling sea as his body shifted from side to side, but as the swirling increased and strange sounds began to hit his ears, he quickly woke and found it not to be a dream, but something altogether different. “Tomo…” He croaked as he opened his eyes and found him sitting at the end of the bed, body wrapped into himself as it continued to shake him and the entire bed around them. “Tomo…what’s wrong?” He called out in fear when he got no response. “Baby…” Pushing the cobwebs away he shifted over towards Tomo forcing him to look up into his eyes, what he saw there frightening him to his very core. “Jesus Tomo….” He whispered brokenly as he pulled the sobbing man into his lap, wrapping as much of his own body around him as he could. “I’m ok baby” He soothed, trying to assure his boyfriend, but it only seemed to upset him more. He decided not to speak a word as the grip Tomo held around his neck increased so much so that he had to curb the urge to cry out in pain. Instead he just held him, soothed him with the rubbing of hands upon his shuddering back until he seemed to calm down enough to speak again. “Are you ok?” He ventured to ask, cupping Tomo’s face tenderly as he pulled back and gazed directly within his eyes.

“Yeah…sorry” Tomo hiccupped in reply, a blush covering his already blotchy face as he locked eyes on the comforter below them.

“Hey…you have nothing to be sorry for” Shannon replied as he pulled his lover back into the warmth of his arms.

“I was just so scared” Tomo sniffled, holding onto Shannon’s neck for all he was worth once again. “I saw you laying there in our bed and it just hit me just how close to losing you I came” The volume of his tears increased as he pulled back and gazed deeply into Shannon’s beautiful hazel eyes. “Promise me that you won’t ever leave me” He begged, his hands clutching at Shannon’s shoulder in a death like grip. “I love you so much Shannon and I don’t know what my life would be like if you weren’t in it. So please…just promise me that you won’t ever leave me”

Shannon wanted fight his lover and tell him that it was a promise that he couldn’t guarantee that he could keep, but he thought otherwise at the outright fear screaming back at him by the normally confidant man. “I promise…” He blurted out without a second thought as he once again pulled the still shivering man back into his arms, lying the two of them down in the process. “I love you so much Tomo” He whispered against his ear, kissing the lobe tenderly as his hands traced the contours of Tomo’s strong back.

“Make love to me Shannon…please…I need you to” Tomo rushed out, rolling onto his back as he practically dragged his lover on top of him. “I need to know that this is real…that you are really here with me right now. Please baby…make love to me”

“I need to know too baby” Shannon whispered back as he leaned in and kissed his lover soundly, his fingers ghosting across his rugged chin once he pulled back enough to look upon the man that he loved. “I love you so much Tomo” He spoke words of the truest devotion as those fingers continued to explore such a handsome face. “Every since you’ve come into my life I’ve been so fucking happy. You complete me in a way that I never thought possible…and despite what my fucking brother thinks…this is real to me. I meant what I said before…I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Tears misted his eyes at the amount of happiness that filled Tomo’s eyes as he gazed back at him, but also at the amount of love that flooded his own heart.

“I want that too…” Tomo sighed happily and contently as he pulled Shannon back down for a hot and heavy batch of kissing to prove just how much. Without words the two undressed each other, making sure to explore and examine every contour and ridge upon manly bodies with hands and mouths for added pleasure. “Now Shannon…inside me…I need you” Tomo’s words were jumbled but he knew he had gotten his point across as Shannon flipped him onto his back, kissing the very breath from his lungs once again as he prepared him for their long awaited coming together. He couldn’t help but cry out as Shannon entered him long and hard and with no preparation whatsoever, not that he needed any at that point, filling him to the brim with his beautiful manliness. Their motions were quick and fruitful as they gave into each other fully and as intimately as possible. Expressions of eternal love and devotions were uttered freely over and over again as they continued to give and take all that the other had to offer. Shannon came first, filling his lover with the truest of essence before turning his attention to bringing his lover to orgasm as well. “I love you Shannon…” Tomo cried out as he gave into his own orgasm, clinging to his lover as it washed through his entire body.

“I love you too Tomo…” Shannon returned the sentiment with his entire heart as clung to him just as desperately, closing his eyes as he allowed sleep to take him.

The End…for now.


End file.
